Bittercup
|derived = |rarity = |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Cowardly |assistance =Helps Allies |hair color =Red Brown |eye color =Green |hairstyle =FemaleC |height =0.92 |factions =BigTownFaction|SmokerFaction |class =Villager |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |alignment =Good |special = |modspecial = |alignment =Neutral |actor =Jan Johns |dialogue =Bittercup.txt |edid =Bittercup |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Bittercup is one of the citizens of Big Town in the year 2277. Background Apathetic, self-involved, and rebellious, Bittercup is one of the troubled young characters that live in Big Town. She spends time worrying about what dark clothing to wear and applying homemade makeup often at the expense of better guarding the town against attack. Many of the other residents of Big Town seem fed up with her, but there is little they can do about it, with the threat of super mutant and raider attacks being a more pressing concern.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Through dialogue, it is revealed that Bittercup has been romantically involved with most of the males in Big Town at one point or another, but it is remarkable that she does not seem to take any of their interests in a physical way. She had a romantic interest in Pappy, whom she left after arriving in Big Town, believing that he was a liar. She then got involved with Flash, who snapped a short time afterward because he couldn't stand her teasing. She claims she then had a relationship with Timebomb; however, he claims he doesn't remember this, since an injury put him in a coma. Daily schedule * 12 noon - 8 p.m.: Sleeping in the common room * 8 p.m. - 10 p.m.: Eating in the town hall * 10 p.m. - 10 a.m.: Patrolling the town * 10 a.m. - 12 noon: Eating in the town hall Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Big Trouble in Big Town: When the Lone Wanderer first meets Bittercup, she will tell you that Red and Shorty have been captured by super mutants and taken to the Germantown police HQ. * Bittercup Runneth Over: If one endears themselves to Bittercup through dialogue options, she'll give you things she finds in the wasteland. You can return to her once every 24 hours for a random present for a lengthy, albeit limited time. Inventory Notes * It is revealed through dialogue that Bittercup wears chalk from the wasteland on her face as makeup. * If Bittercup had been particularly fond of the Lone Wanderer but they later enslave Red, Bittercup will at least temporarily stop rewarding them for their visits and the dialogue will revert to what it was before; however, it seems she can overlook your slaver tendencies if you have good Karma. * Should the other residents of Big Town somehow die before starting the quest "Big Trouble in Big Town", she will become depressed. Questioned about the super mutants or if spoken to her next time, she states she wishes to die. Notable quotes * * * Appearances Bittercup appears in Fallout 3 and Fallout Shelter. Bugs * You may keep getting ammunition from her even after saying, "I'm not even going to begin to tell you what's wrong with that question" when asked if you are seeing anyone. This also occurs with the dialogue asking if Bittercup was hitting on the player. * When visiting Big Town, Bittercup may be found dead. The cause of her death is not clear as she may be found dead inside buildings. Category:Big Town characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout Shelter characters de:Bittercup es:Amargada it:Bittercup pl:Gorzka ru:Лютик uk:Жовтець